Oh Help Me, Princess
by gundamgirl5174
Summary: A Heero Yuy fanfic. Heero/Relena.


**Oh Help Me, Princess**

**_*"Don't look, don't look, the shadows breathe_**

**_Whispering me away from you_**

**_Don't wake at night to watch her sleep_**

**_You know that you will always lose_**

**_This trembling_**

**_Adored_**

**_Tousled, bird mad girl..._**_ "_

The summit had gone well. Relena had so characteristically won the hearts of the multi-national delegation with her speech. I had watched carefully from the shadows, to ensure that Relena could conclude this important summit safely and without interference from anyone who might wish her ill.

Now it was time for me to go. I was un-needed.

I watched from afar as Relena prepared to board her personal shuttle. I turned to go.

**_"Every night I burn_**

**_Every night I call your name_**

**_Every night I burn_**

**_Every night I fall again"_**

"Wait!" a woman's voice called. One of Relena's aides was gesturing at me. I saw Relena whispering something to her. She turned and looked at me. Even from this far away, I could tell her eyes were tired.

She walked toward me, her hair floating about her face like a pale halo.

As she drew closer, her eyes softened and her face lit with a contented smile.

"I knew you'd be here…..I knew you were here. Thank you Heero…thanks for looking out for me." She gave a small bow of respect.

I nodded. "Don't mention it," I said as I turned to go.

"Heero?" She breathed my name…my stomach quaked.

"What is it?"

She drew closer. Looking directly into my eyes with desperation, she implored me: "Help me."

I felt myself drawing back in fear. Before I could retreat any further, she locked her eyes onto mine and silently pulled me, as if with a tractor beam, into her radiant warmth.

I felt her breath on my collar. "But what could you need my help for?" I puzzled aloud. "Is somebody trying to hurt you?"

"I'm in trouble," she said quietly. "You're the only one that can help."

I felt myself grow weak.

**_"Don't talk of love the shadows purr_**

**_Murmuring me away from you_**

**_Don't talk of worlds that never were_**

**_The end is all that's ever true_**

**_There's nothing you can ever say_**

**_Nothing you can ever do..._**

**_Still every night I burn_**

**_Every night I scream your name_**

**_Every night I burn_**

**_Every night the dream's the same"_**

Relena continued in her usual officious tone. "I've always depended on you for the strength to go on." Her eyes were filled with desperation. Then her voice grew quiet. "And now, this time, there is just one thing I need from you to give me that strength. Just one little thing. Please." Her lips quivered.

Oh help me Princess.

Her lips sought mine. I fell into her embrace, and kissed her hard. With all that blazed inside me, I kissed her. Hungry….so hungry. I wrapped my arms around her slender waist. Everything spun around as if in an instant…my hands full of her dark gold hair..her lips washing mine like warm, slowly falling rain…her pulse beating hard against her blouse.

I never wanted to be in the cockpit of a mobile suit again. I was losing myself slowly. I couldn't stop. I wanted all of her. Right there….right then.

Oh Relena Relena…..

The air around us pulsed, flashing with colors hot and bright.

She was a princess, the loveliest of living things, and she was mine. Nobody else could have her..I wouldn't let anybody else come near her ever again. Years worth of repressed hot passions tumbled out of me.

She pressed herself yet harder against me, wanting to remove every barrier from between us. We steadily looked into eachother's eyes..for the first time ever. I saw in my mind every time I had watched over her from afar, everytime I had protected her…everytime I had defended her from harm. I had cherished her. She was mine to protect.

I felt her breasts pressing against me…. she whispered in my ear... I ravenously sought her lips and kissed them hard over and over again. A wild beast was coming alive inside me, tensing in preparation to spring and consume.

**_"Every night I burn_**

**_Waiting for my only friend_**

**_Every night I burn_**

**_Waiting for the world to end"_**

Suddenly her kiss softened….her lips parted from mine.

She looked up at me, enveloping me in the warmth of her eyes. I traced her neck with my fingers….and she spoke.

"Hai," she whispered. "Thank you Heero". Her voice strengthened. She straightened up and stepped back. "I'll be going now."

My stomach dropped. Every bit of me felt hungry. A word…or was it a prayer?...escaped the tightness of my throat.

"Relena.."

She turned, and nodded at me. Looking into my eyes, she said simply, "Heero."

And then she was gone.

oh help me, princess.

*words in bold are lyrics from the Cure's song "Burn"


End file.
